vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arya
Summary Arya was an elf who succeeded her mother, Queen Islanzadí, as the queen of the elves as well as the Dragon Rider bonded to the green dragon Fírnen. She was appointed the courier of the dragon egg that Brom and Jeod had managed to recover from Galbatorix's clutches and spent 20 years conveying the precious egg back and forth from Farthen Dûr to Ellesméra, until Galbatorix sent the shade Durza to ambush Arya and recapture the egg. The Shade managed to accomplish the former, but as he was closing in on her, Arya teleported the egg to Brom, but due to the interference of the Eldunari, it landed in the wilds of the Spine in the near of Eragon. In the course of the series, she became a good friend and ally to Eragon, as well as his love interest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least 8-B with magic, higher with stored energy Name: Arya Dröttningu, Shadeslayer, Shur'tugal, Dragonkiller, Svit-kona Origin: Inheritance Cycle Gender: Female Age: 103 Classification: Elf, Dragon rider (At the end of the series), Dröttning (Crowned queen of the elves), Elves' Ambassador to the Varden, Dragon-egg courier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Swordswoman, Adept Archer, Indomitable Willpower, Limited Precognition, Various Combat skills, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Telekinesis, Animal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Forcefields, Healing, Limited Biological Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Matter Manipulation (Mild level), Teleportation (of objects), Enchanting Onbjects, Immunity against poison, low temperatures and radiation (via various spells), Her dragon can funnel energy to her if nearby, Can use reflective surfaces to see people or objects from far away, Possibly all powers that Eragon has: Limited Gravity Manipulation, Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Invisibility, If she finds someone's "true" name she can make them do anything he wants, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically. At least City Block level with magic (Stopped the fall of the pieces of the Isidar Mithrim) at her peak (Her strength depends on her physical condition), higher with stored energy. Some of her spells (Twelve Words of Death) can bypass durability of any non-magical being Speed: At least Subsonic (Even the weakest elf is many times faster than a peak human, at least comparable to Eragon). Possibly higher reactions Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Even the weakest elf is many times stronger than a peak human, comparable to Eragon) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Comparable to Eragon) Durability: Wall level (Capable of fighting equally with Eragon and trading blows with other beings as strong as her), At least City Block level with protection spells (Can use the same energy that she uses for attacks for defense) Stamina: Superhuman (Like any Elf, she can fight or run for days. Comparable to Eragon) Range: Extended melee range. Several dozen meters with arrows and magic (Magic is affected by distance). Possibly citywide or higher with telepathy. Countrywide via Scrying Standard Equipment: Bow and arrows, different swords, Támerlein (her swords) Intelligence: High (Arya was very highly trained in magic and swordplay during her first thirty years, until she was strong enough to guard Saphira's egg. She was a master of the sword and a very advanced knowledge of magic: she was able to summon the essence of silver, (demonstrating complete mastery of the object) something even the Twins couldn't do) Weaknesses: Her magic is cast from physical life force, setting a clear limit on her magical attacks and defenses, which means that large use of magic drains her stamina fast and her level of power depends on her physical condition Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Magic in Inheritance works by the principle that spells consume physical strength. Each spell consumes as much strength as it would need to achieve the task with conventional methods. In order to use the magic one says what one wants to achieve in the ancient language, but alternatively one can also simply think what is supposed to happen and it will happen. Since the effects of magic are only limited by one's imagination and power it is a highly effective tool. Some of the ways people were killed using magic is by stopping the targets heart, breaking their neck and stopping the blood flow into the brain. ** Twelve Words of Death: Killing spells, that targets and stops critical parts of the opponent's body (vital arteries or nerves), effectively killing the target. Each of this methods does not use more physical power than lifting a feather. With the death words properly applied, a magician could bring down entire armies. But because they relied on striking the correct body part and used very little actual force, they were extremely easy to block: the simplest ward could stop a death word, with almost no energy cost to the defender. ** Protection spells (Wards): Arya has a wide array of protection spells, which automatically activate to stop any damage, no matter whether from physical attack or magic. But by the laws of Magic, the spells should use up as much power to fend off an attack, as the initial attack had. The strength of wards is not affected by by the amount of energy Arya has left, as long as there is enough energy. ** Teleportation spell: A spell that instantly moves an object from one place to another. The interesting thing about this spell is that neither the distance nor the amount of things one wants to transport changes the energy required to use the spell. The spell shouldn't be used to transport living beings as it can severely damage them. * Telepathic Attacks: Using her mental powers, Arya was able to sense every living being within his range, read their thoughts and memories, send information over to them by telepathic means or take control of their body. She can either focus on just one or a certain group of entities or just hold contact to all beings in several kilometers range at once. By breaching the mental shields (if even existing) of an opponent Arya can furthermore torture them, drive someone insane, make someone speak an oath in the ancient language (which enables him to "programm" someone with her will), or create illusions so real that they can cause physical effects on the target and affect surroundings as if they were reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Animal Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8